My Love
by lovelyhanna
Summary: A dark look on Blaise/Hermioine. Written for round 7 of the Houses Competition. Warning, some material is not appropriate for young audiences.


**A/N: Anything you recognize I do not own. Written for round 7 of the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Category: Themed**

 **Prompt: Blaise/Hermione**

 **Word Count. 1,062**

He watched her – he was in love.  
He watched her from the moment she entered platform 9 ¾ in their first year – where were her parents?  
He was disappointed when she became a Gryffindor – should have been a Slytherin.  
He was in the shadows watching when she was crying in the bathroom before the troll got there – along with those two idiots who made her cry.  
He saw when she risked her life for the boy-who-lived for the first time – she should have let him die.  
He watched as she was petrified – if she had been a Slytherin she would have been protected.  
He followed her when she had a time turner – it was difficult at times with the constant time change, even with his own time turner.  
He stood in the darkness when her friends were rude to her – idiots who couldn't see what treasure they had.  
He was there when she almost died at Dolohov's wand – the fact she silenced him is what saved her.  
He finally came out of the shadows for a bit during the slug club to see her – that idiot Slughorn thought a mere blood traitor could best him (the only one who could was her).  
He lost track of her when she was on the run – he was angry when he heard she was tortured.  
One day he had his chance for her to be his.

-

She could tell something wasn't right – something was watching.  
It had been watching from the moment she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ – her parents couldn't go make it due to a sudden emergency surgery.  
It was there when she was in the bathroom crying – was it male or female to be in the girls' restroom?  
It was there when she was helping stop Quirrell – Harry almost died.  
She felt it near her when she was petrified – why did she have so few visitors?  
She knew it was there when she used the time turner – how did it follow her throughout time, did it have a time turner as well?  
It was there when Harry and Ron were not talking to each other – it was a comfort only during this time.  
It watched when she was cursed by Dolohov – she almost died.  
She felt its presence during the slug club – strange it was almost as if it was no longer hiding.  
She was free of it during the year on the run – the weight of the presence was gone.  
"Stupefy."

-

"Enervate."  
The first thing that went through Hermione's mind when she woke up was what the heck?! The first thing she noticed was the wand pointed at her.  
"Hello Hermione." Hermione quickly looked at the owner of the wand and immediately recognized him.  
"Blaise? What is going on? The last thing I remember is being at the final battle, with Volde-"  
"Don't say his name! There is still a taboo on it!" Blaise quickly cut her off not wanting the taboo to be activated.  
"Fine, the last thing I remember is that You-Know-Who was defeated. Then I woke up here." Hermione huffed.  
Blaise smiled, everything was going to plan.  
"It's ok Hermione, I saved you. You were about to be kidnapped by a horrible family who would have turned you into something you are not." Blaise said in a calming tone.  
"What are you talking about, what family, and what would they have turned me into?" Hermione was so confused at this point it wasn't even funny. Here was this boy – no man, definitely man – who she had barely interacted with throughout Hogwarts, talking as if he knew everything about her.  
"The Weasleys of course! They would have turned you into a housewife for their youngest! You my dear are not a housewife for the Weasleys! No love of mine will ever marry into that family!" Blaise shouted enraged at the mere idea that Hermione would marry Ron.  
"Blaise you are scaring me. What are you talking about, me being your love? Besides I don't love Ron." Hermione replied scared – else where Ron Weasley's heart broke for no reason.  
"I have loved you since the moment I first saw you on Platform 9 ¾ in first year. I watched you waiting for you to become mine. And now you have, you will always be mine!" Blaise grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her as he said this.

Hermione was even more scared, was Blaise the thing that watched her throughout Hogwarts? She peered closely at him. He had a crazy dark look in his eyes as he looked at her. Yes, she decided, Blaise was the creep who stalked her during Hogwarts.  
"Blaise, why don't you let me go and everything will be fine. We can go see what happened to Hogwarts together just you and me. Would you like that?" Hermione said calmly trying to get out of the situation alive and in one piece.

With those words, Blaise stared harder at Hermione, then he exploded.  
"No! You are just trying to get away from me! Well, my love that will never happen!" he shouted in her face causing Hermione to become enraged herself.  
"I am NOT your love! Just let me go and no one will ever know what happened. Please Blaise, you know I will never love you." Hermione started off shouting, then begged at the end. Unfortunately for her, her words gave Blaise an idea.  
"If you say you will never love me, then I will MAKE you love me!" He shouted once again into her face.  
"Wha-"  
"Imperio"

-

It was a beautiful summer day. The bees were buzzing, there was a nice gentle breeze, inside a huge mansion children were playing, and a man was getting ready for work.  
"Remember my love, you need to stay on the property. There are horrible people out there who will take you and our children away from me." The man smiled into his wife's cloudy eyes.  
"I know, my dear. I love you and never want to leave you." The wife replied almost monotonically. The man smiled, passionately kissed her goodbye, and left for the day.  
It may have taken the imperious curse, but Blaise Zabini had gotten his wife, his love, his Hermione.


End file.
